ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Open to Multiple Interpretations
}} Haley, Celia, and Belkar help the divided factions of the Azure City Resistance unite behind a new leader as they prepare to leave the city. Cast * Roy Greenhilt (as spirit) ◀ ▶ * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Celia ◀ ▶ * Ho Thanh ◀ ▶ * Eyepatched Resistance Leader ▶ * Resistance Leader with Top-knot ▶ * Rover's Owner ▶ * Two soldiers loyal to the pro-Hinjo faction (blue) * Two soldiers loyal to the anti-Hinjo faction (purple) Transcript Haley: ...and then I want someone to go get the cart with my friend's body in it and check it over thoroughly. I don't want it popping a wheel off as we sneak out. Rover's Owner: Yes, Haley. Roy: Hmmm. I better follow, just in case. Haley: You know, I'll miss giving all the orders, but I won't miss making all the decisions. I just worry about what will happen to the Resistance once we leave. Celia: Well, if my idea works, that should be a lot less of a problem. Haley climbs down a ladder. Haley: I know, I'm just not optimistic. Did our messengers return from the other two resistance groups yet? Celia: Yes. If they're sending a representative, they should be here soon. They walk down a passageway. Haley: Just don't get too hopeful. Even if they didn't literally shoot the messenger, I doubt they'll show. They hate outsiders. Celia: How would they know I was an Outsider from the message? Haley: No, I meant "outsider" as in a foreigner, not the creature type. Celia: Oh. Celia: Look, don't worry. I got a 3.5 in my Mediation and Arbitration class, and I'm a totally neutral third party. Celia: I'm sure when I get them around the negotiation table, I'll be able to strike a deal. They approach Thanh at a door. Haley: I hope you're right, or I'll be leaving my people in an even worse situation. Ho Thanh: Two groups arrived a few minutes ago, Haley. I will stand guard here, to protect the rest of our team should they turn on you. Haley: Thanks, Thanh. Haley: Hey guys, welcome to our headquar— Resistance Leader with Topknot: Ah, the Northern pig-bitch shows herself at last. Eyepatched Resistance Leader: The Twelve Gods teach us that keeping guests waiting is a sign of treacherous intent. Haley: —ters. Celia: Thank you for joining us, honored guests. My name is Celia and I'm here to serve as an impartial mediator during these talks. Celia: It is my hope that by starting a productive dialogue, we can put this unfortunate division behind us and focus on the task of reclaiming your homeland. Topknot: BAH! Celia: Excuse me? Topknot: The flame-haired trollop is an evil interloper, sent by our enemies to sow dissent! Eyepatch: There can be no truce with the harlot who aided Hinjo's regicide. Haley: And a good morning to you, too. Celia: Well, it may interest you to know that Haley will be leav— Topknot: REGICIDE? Topknot: Still your tongue! Lord Hinjo's holy righteousness is beyond doubt! Eyepatch: Indeed. So far beyond that it has escaped detection by all my senses. Celia: We should really foc off by topknot's speech balloon Topknot: You dare mock our lord? No one speaks lies about Lord Hinjo and escapes my steel! Eyepatch: If you wish to meet your end defending the stained honor of an usurper I have no qualms about obliging you. The topknotted leader draws a katana while the eyepatched leader draws a pair of wakizishi. The table, chairs, papers, and Celia all go flying. Celia: GAH! Topknot: Die, traitor! Eyepatch: Prepare a place for your wretched master in HELL! They cross swords with a "clang!" The soldiers join the fray with a "clang! clang!"' Haley hides behind a chair. '' '''Celia': Haley, do something! Haley: Yeah, I'm absolutely going to put myself between the swords of two people who recently called me a whore. I'll get right no it. Belkar (off-panel): STOP! Belkar enters followed by Mr. Scruffy. Thanh remains at the door. Belkar: NO ONE is going to disembowel ANYONE around here until I find a seat with a better view. Belkar: Got it? Topknot: By the Twelve Gods... do you see? Eyepatch: Yes. Topknot: The cat. Lord Shojo's blessed cat. Belkar: Who, Mr. Scruffy?!? Eyepatch: The cat is an omen. They sheathe their weapons. Topknot: The late Lord Shojo speaks to us by sending his pet before us. Eyepatch: He has settled our dispute through this action. The path is clear. Topknot and Eyepatch: We pledge our allegiance to you, chosen leader of the new unified resistance! Belkar: Well, my schedule is awfully busy right now, but duty calls, I guess. I accept. Belkar: OK, first order of business? Let's get some strippers in here. And booze—good Northern booze, not that rice wine crap. Belkar: Then, I want you to all draw lots and duel to the death for my amusement in a giant kung fu blood tournament. beat Topknot: The cat... Topknot: ...is also near that paladin back there. Eyepatch: His tail does seem to be pointing in that direction. Topknot and Eyepatch: We pledge our allegiance to you, chosen leader of the new unified resistance! Thanh: Huh? Belkar: OK, for that? You two are gonna be first in the tournament. Belkar: Ready... Belkar: FIGHT! D&D Context * Outsiders are beings from outside of the Prime Material Plane, i.e. the Inner or Outer Planes. Celia is a Sylph, which are native to the Elemental Plane of Air one of the Inner Planes. As a creature type it defines certain traits and abilities common to all creatures of the type. * When Celia says she's a "neutral third party" it's a joke because sylphs typically are Neutral in the D&D Alignment system. Trivia * This is the first appearance of Resistance Leader with Topknot, Eyepatched Reisistance Leader and Rover's Owner. External Links * 533}} View the comic * 73366}} View the discussion thread Category:Haley Leads the Resistance